


Sure Feels Nice

by warmommy



Category: Inglourious Basterds
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Gender specific reader - Freeform, Sweet Wicki is Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Wicki comforting a lonely reader. Reader is not described by race, ethnicity, socio-economic class, body shape, or gender. All readers may partake!





	Sure Feels Nice

The sparks popping off the fire bled into the dark night sky, became brief glimpses of stars before dying undignified deaths.

That was exactly how it was going to go down. You glanced around the campfire, where most everyone was crowded. Sharp elbows dug into their neighbour’s ribs, and someone would gripe, and Aldo, who hated this unforgiving cold more than anyone, would make threats alluding to a past much, much darker than any of you had speculated before.

“Hey, kiddo.” You felt shifting in the dark and realised Wicki was coming to sit by you. You made room for him, but said nothing. “Oh,  _sorry,_ I’m not allowed to call you that anymore.”

“Surely are not,” you said, considering lighting a cigarette to seem at least somewhat occupied, but it would only make your icy hands more cold and stiff.

Sensing something wrong, well, more wrong than usual, Wicki hovered a little closer before spreading the blanket on his shoulder to cover you both.

“What’s the matter?” he asked, and it was amazing how the same man with the same rumbling purr of a voice could interrogate a Nazi with loathing and address you so sweetly.

“Ain’t heard from home in a while,” you revealed after some truly empty moments had passed. “My Ma has some kind of bone cancer, and they…”

“Ssssh, ssh, ssh,” Wicki rubbed your cheek with his warm palm and the edge of his fingers. How was he managing this? “Tonight I will be your family, ja?”

Maybe it was a stupid, silly thing, but it  _did_  make you grin. “Ja.”


End file.
